Happenstance
by fireburn25
Summary: Coffee. The bringer of inspiring thoughts and tragedies. For me it was tragedy. With each decision I make, it's harder for me to just turn away. If only my coffee hadn't spilled on me. If only I hadn't met that man with green eyes. If only. Loki/OC Set during the Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

"We make choices but are constantly foiled by **happenstance.**" -Penelope Lively

It was just another normal day. I held my usual coffee that I just recently brought from Starbucks (black all the way no sugar or creamer added that stuff will just ruin a good cup of coffee). Since this confection was still hot I took slow slips as I walked across campus to my early morning class. Due to having an early class I was blessed with the cold chill of the morn which caused me to grip my coffee a little too tightly. Result of my clumsiness: a torrential coffee spill.

When I actually realized what happened, I abruptly stopped walking just as the coffee burnt my skin. _Shit_, I thought as I looked down at my now ruined long beige sweater and black leggings. The culprit stood upright just on the ground a few inches from me as if in a mocking stature. Not caring what passerby's thought, I gave the styrofoam cup a murderous glare. Literally just two minutes from class and this happens. I glanced down at my watch out of habit. With a sigh, I decided to turn around for my apartment.

They wouldn't even miss me anyway. That is if my professor actually remembered to take attendance. Scoffing, I shook my sweater one last time and turned around to head back home. Of course I left the styrofoam cup on the ground. That aggravating thing deserved to be left on the ground. It will never meet a trash can through my hands. I rolled my eyes at the thought and tried to pick up my pace. As I broke out into a fast paced walk, I gripped the straps to my bag. Luckily my bag and its contents where saved from the caffeine downpour. Passerby's moved around me. The only thing I could focus on was to jog home and change. I didn't care for the stares I received.

Then something caught my attention just as soon as I was seconds within my apartment building complex. In the alleyway beside my home, I heard cries of pain. A fight this early in the morning? The selfish side of me wanted me to ignore the brawl and go inside to change but curiosity got the best of me and I walked down the alleyway. Never have I gone down this alleyway before since it was just occupied by garbage bins. As I got closer to the brawl I immediately regretted my decision. Two men were sprawled out on the ground. I didn't even check to see if they where breathing. All I could look at was the man who stood between them.

He was tall. At least a good two and a half inches taller than me. Green eyes caught my stare. All at once I could see different emotions flash through his eyes. Confusion. Anger. Hatred. Confusion once again. Loneliness. With a hesitated step forward, (my mind screaming at me to turn around), I looked back at the two motionless men laying on the floor then back at the mysterious tall man in front of me. I removed my hands from my bag strap.

It was I who spoke first, "where you the one that screamed?" I don't know what made me ask this. I just somehow knew that he wasn't the one who screamed though I just had to ask. I just had to ask just so that I knew I didn't have to ask if he was alright. Why? Was that out of fright? No, it was out of the fact that I was the most selfish person to walk the Earth. Especially with this ruined top I was not in the mood for pleasantries.

He blinked and gave me an odd curious look, "no." No. That was just all I received from him. He turned around to stare at the two men to assess the damage. Slightly intrigued, I stared at his back without feeling ashamed. Long black hair reached around his shoulders. Odd for a man from these parts. Even his attire was a bit strange. His attire looked old and not of this world giving me a strange unpleasant feeling. _Turn around now_, my mind continued to warn me. Of course I didn't. I grasped my shoulder straps. My throat suddenly felt dry.

"Um," At the sound of my voice he turned back around to look at me. One of the men laying on the ground let out a pained groan. Acutely I became aware of the sound of traffic. Nerves filled me causing sweet to gather on my palms. "If everything is alright here I'll just be going."

"No." He said once more just as I had turned around.

I didn't even turn back around to look at him. All I could do was stare at the my exit that seemed oddly far away. "I'm sorry but I need to go to my apartment so I can change." That was my lame excuse. That was my fight or flight response. To act out selfishly so I can just get away. Without giving him another chance to speak I took off in a run. I turned out of the alleyway and back out onto the sidewalk that seemed to be empty now. I took the steps to the apartment building two at a time desperate to get in. I dug out my keys from my pocket with shaky sweaty hands and unlocked the door to the building. As soon as I got in I was thankful for the automatic locks. I closed my eyes. With a sigh I rested the back of my head against the door behind me. The calmness of the atmosphere enveloped me allowing me to relax. When I opened my eyes, all I could do was scream. In front of me green intrigued eyes stared back at me.


	2. Chapter 2

(2)

_"Happiness is not an ideal of reason, but of __**imagination**__." -Immanuel Kant_

Green eyes stared back at me with a humorous gleam.

"Oh shit! This can not be happening." I cried out as I slowly moved away from the door. He stood so close to me that it was hard to move away. Slowly I took a few steps to the left without turning away from him. Who does this guy think he is? The prince of England? Something in the back of my mind told me he was not from England despite his accent did not sound like a common notherner either. As for the prince title, that was a figure of speech. "Who are you and how the hell did you get in?" I pratically screamed at him. "I closed the door before you could even slip in. So how?" All that I just said came out in a rush.

Slowly I turned to bolt up the stairs in a panic without letting him answer. There he stood blocking my path before I could even get to the second story landing. "Damn it! Would you stop doing that? How the hell are you even doing that?" Feeling shortly out of breath, I grasped the stair railing.

He gave me an odd confused look. "That I do not know." That was all he said after I gave him a chance to answer.

Without even being considerate I began to feel even more panicked (if that was even possible). With wide eyes I placed my right palm to my cheek and breathlessly said, "Oh my god, I'm going crazy! Why now? Why me?"

"You certainly are asking a lot of questions."

"Like hell I am!" Out of blind confusion and panick I bolted around him. Some how I managed to get to my apartment door on the fourth floor. I checked my pocket for my keys but they weren't there. I slid my backpack off my shoudlers hoping I had misplaced them.

"Looking for these?" A very masculin voice said directly in my ear from behind.

Quickly I turned around and leaned my back against the door. " Son of a bitch!" I breathed out.

He gave an amused grin at the reaction, "Oh, I'm far from being a bitch. Would you care to rethink that? Better yet would you care to not curse at all? It is very unbecoming of a lady to curse."

All I could do was just stare at him. "Just give me the keys."

With a raised eyebrow he held up the keys in front of my face, suddenly just realizing how close he was to me. "Please?" His breath lightly tickled my face.

I rolled my eyes, "Please?" When he didn't move the keys away from me I quickly grabbed them from his grasp before he could move them away. Who know what type of trickier he could come up with next. With a shaky breath I picked up my bag and took hold of the correct key for my apartment door. Never I have unlocked a door so fast. With the door closed and carefully locked I gave a soft sigh. Out of annoyance I smacked my forehead with my palm. There is no way I'm leaving my apartment again today.

With a shake of my head and another frusterated sigh, I looked at my sweater. The coffee stain seemed even more prominant now. As I headed toward my bedroom to change, I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if I hadn't spilled my coffee earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

(3)

"As you grow older, you will discover that you have two hands, one for helping yourself, the other for **helping **others." -Audrey Hepburn

Evening somehow came quickly. For the rest of the day, all I did, all I felt like doing was lay in bed and prayed that no one else bothered me. Whatever messages came through my phone I ignored them (that is if anyone bothered to message me). Today just did not go the way I hoped it would. I even woke up in a considerably good mood this morning despite me not being a morning person. When I woke up this morning, I expected the day to run with my daily ruetine. Which consisted of waking up, get ready, go to classes, come home, fix a meal fit for a loner, homework, finsh some homework, take a long relaxing bath and even finish reading a book before bed. That's basically what was supposed to happen. All I could do now was scracth off 'go to classes' off my list. That idea was ruined before I could even walk through the doors.

Now with just a few hours left of the day all I felt like doing was lay in bed. Any attempts at reading a book or completing my homework was a fail. For some reason my attention span just wasn't coraperating all because of him. All because of _him_! That bastard still stood outside my door. I knew because I could hear him shuffle around outside. No, it wasn't the television. The television has remained off all day. I even knew it wasn't my neighbors coming the stairs. Most use the elevator. It was him shuffling around outside my door. It just had to be him.

Just too be sure I stood up from the couch and walked to the door. No, if I look through the peep hole the I will surely start to feel bad for him. With a sigh I took a chance when my curoisity won. It was him. On the other side he stood by the stairs. Perhaps he will start to walk down the stairs. As I watched him, he did begin to take slow steps. Then he disappeared around the corner. First thing that came to my mind was, 'thank god.' I let out a breath I did not realize I was holding. Slowly I backed away from the door and turned around.

"Son of a bitch!" A pushed myself against the door behind me to try and give us more room. He stood in front of me. He never went downstairs he was there right in front of me!

"Remember what I said earlier about cursing?"

"Bullshit. I'll stop when you tell me how the hell you are doing this." I waved my arms around.

"Doing what?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"Your disappearing and reappering act."

"It is not an act." He mocked me by dramatically moving his arms a bit around my face.

"Oh please." I pushed his hands out of my way and moved toward the kitchen. "How else did you get into my apartment without me inviting you in?" Yes, I was trying to trap him into telling me how he appeared behind me like he did.

"If only you will tell me what that tattoo means on your back then I will tell you how I appeared as I did."

All I could do was look at him with a shocked expression. "How the hell did you know about the tattoo on my back? If you know that much, then tell me what my tattoo looks like."

"No, you have to answer my question first. Is that not how that game works?"

"What game?" Confusion and irritation was starting to bubble up inside me.

"Still you have not answered my question. Answer my question first then you shall receive one in return."

"It is a serpent. The serpent is black except it's tongue. It's tongue is silver." I reached for a glass in the cabinets above the sink. Went to the tap and filled it up. "Would you like a glass?"

All he did was hold out his hand for the glass. I passed it too him. "Your turn, weirdo."

"That is not my name." He accepted the glass but gave it a curious look before taking a sip. "Honestly, I do not know how I appeared as I did."

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

I reached for another glass and filled mine with water as well. I turned back around too face him. "Honestly?" I repeated trying too see how far I could take this. I held the glass up to take a drink.

All he did was roll his eyes. Obviously I was not successful but I did receive a reaction from him. "Would it help if I told you I did not know where I am even from?"

"No. Then I can't help you."

"You are offering to help me?"

"No." Was all I could say. For some reason I felt I could not help this man even though that would be a good simaritan thing to do.

"I see."

"See what?"

"That you are not willing to help others in need." Oh, no he was not going to use the guilt trip on me. No, no, no, no. That was my weakness.

"Listen, I don't have the time to help others, much less to help myself. Your lucky you got a glass of water out of me. What more do you want from me?" Anxiousness was beginning to take hold.

"For you to help me find out my identy."

I gave a soft sigh as I turned around to set my glass on the counter top. This was probably an opertunity for me to realize how selfish I actually was and how I should be willing to help others.

With my mind made up I turned around too face him. "Fine." I groaned out. Relief was present in his expressions. "But!" I held up my finger too his face in doing so I had to slightly stand on my toes. He was much taller than I. "In doing so I will have to force some rules. You will have to stay here in the apartment. You can't be seen by anyone especially with whatever you are wearing. Rule number two," I held up a second finger, "I am only giving you a week. Three, I sleep in my room, you sleep on the couch. Four, I have classes during the day that I must attend you will have to stay here until I return. Five, dont bother me when I'm sleeping or when I am reading or doing homework. As for food, I can fix them I am not taking you out until you find better clothes to wear. God, that outfit is just too weird."

"Weird? I must disagree."

"To the rules?"

"No, to my outfit, as you put it, 'looking weird'."

I gave him a scough and looked at the clock above the couch. It was late. "Well, I should be off to bed. Let me grab the blankets." With quick steps to the bedroom I walked into the closet quickely grabbed the things I thought he would need and walked back out. "Here, this should help."

He accepted them.

"Guess I will see you tomorrow. After my classes, we should begin to search for who you are."

Nothing. He did not even give a nod. What the hell was that about? "Sleep well." Without anohter word I headed back to my room to prepeare for sleep. Especially after this insane day.


	4. Chapter 4

**(4)**

_"Just be __**patient**__. Let the game come to you. Don't rush. Be quick, but don't hurry." -Earl Monroe_

Something grasped my shoulders shaking me. "Just wake up already!" This might have been the first time my eyes have ever snapped opened so quickly. Even though I probably live in the worst part of the city, nothing has managed to scare me as much as whoever gripped my shoulders tightly. Fear coursed through me. The only thing I could think to do through my daze, I responded by flinging my arms out to push back whatever gripped at my shoulders. Whatever, whoever, gripped my shoulders continued to do so despite my attempts to push them away. It didn't help with the fact that sleep still clouded my vision. All it seemed to take was for something to hit my left cheek. The force was enough to turn my head sharply enough to the right. A sharp sting was left as a result.

Feeling fully alert from the assault, my eyes snapped open, "son of a bitch! What the hell was that for?" All I could do was scream out at _him_. It infuriated me that he thought he could just slap me like that. Anger quickly replaced my shocked expression. He had no right. He had NO right to do such a thing. I allowed him into my home in order to help him and he does this in return?

"That seemed to work." Boredom laced through his speech. When I turned to look back at him as I cradled my cheek I caught him rolling his eyes at me. That earned him a scoff from me.

"Seriously, what the hell was that for?" All I could was hold my hand against my cheek. A mixture of hatred, annoyance, and anger filled me. Quick thoughts of how I could receive my revenge even filled my thoughts.

"Why the hell would you not wake up?" He retorted.

"Why the hell did you wake me up that way?" It was not the usual sound of the birds morning song that woke. It was _him_. Who somehow managed to get into my room at one point, gripped my shoulders with such a death grip (surely I am going to have bruising by the end of the day), and slapped me across the face. It was _him _who woke me in such a rude way. I was shaking a little even at the though of him waking me the way he did. Was it a mistake to help him? Was it a mistake to invite him into my home? No it was not every day I allowed some random stranger into my home like this. Perhaps this was all a mistake. Gently I continued to rub my cheek as if that would take the sting away. Already I knew this would form into a bruise. All I could do was give him a glare as I shook slightly with anger.

No words could form to express how angry I was with him. All I received was a raised eyebrow. Day one and he already managed to piss me off. With a slight gasp I just realized how close he was too me. He seemed taller from where he stood. He seemed to be hiding an amused expression with a look of annoyance. When both of our eyes caught each others gaze he quickly turned around. Hopefully he turned around quick enough. Hopefully he did not see my gaze turn from hatred to curiosity, to a soft observant. The sting on my cheek reminded me why I was glaring at him in the first place. However, I realized to my dismay that I couldn't help but allow my burning glare of hatred to turn into curiosity. The way he walked with such grace in such a sort distance was very curious indeed. How does he manage to walk that way without tripping? He walks as if he is not just some commoner. With this thought it made me wonder where exactly he was from. Sadly I will not be getting answers from him any time soon.

"It is not polite to stare."

This caused me too look at him with wide eyes. Quickly I thought of something to do in order to change the distraction though he already seemed slightly distracted with my bookshelf. But I couldn't keep my gaze from him if he was going to look through my books.

"What book is this?" He placed a figure on a manga copy of _Spice and Wolf _and slowly pulled it off the shelf. Despite the sting on my face, heat somehow managed to cover my cheeks out of embarrassment. Seeing him hold a manga just did not seem correct. In my head, all I could really think about him holding or reading was a copy of _Master and Commander: Far Side of the World _or _Lord of the Rings_. Something similar to those. All I could do at the current moment was give him an embarrassed look. Slight amusement appeared on his face as he began to flip through _Spice and Wolf_. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. Turning back toward the shelf he placed the copy back and pulled out, to my dismay, a compendium one of _The Walking Dead_. Oh no not _The Walking Dead_.

"Perhaps I'll just read this one since you seem to lack novels with just words."

"Doubt you should." I removed my hand from my cheek and slid off the bed. I tried to ignore his observance of what I had decided to sleep in last night. Which just happened to be yesterday's clothing with a coffee spill on the front. I'll allow him to slightly ridicule me for my choice of clothing but I can not allow him to ridicule my choice of books. When I walked over the bookshelf I pulled out a copy of _A Song of Ice and Fire: A Game of Thrones. _"This seems to be more fitting for you."

"Hmm." Was all he said as he took the book from my hand, handing me the copy of _The Walking Dead_. Without another word, I watched him as he walked out of my room and into the living room. He opened the book after he sat on the couch. That seemed to shut him up.

With a soft sigh I placed the book back on the shelf. It was morning and he somehow managed to already get on my nerves. Somehow I just knew it was going to be a very long day. Thankfully it was only Saturday. Just maybe I can help him quickly find out who he was, where he was from, and what exactly happened to him, as quickly as possible so he can leave.

After I got ready for the day and had a much needed cup of coffee and a cigarette, an annoying but exceedingly handsome man kept asking me questions about what he has read so far of _A Game of Thrones_. A slight headache was beginning to form. All I could say repeatedly was, just keep reading the book or just keep reading the series or can't tell you. When he asked about the Starks again, all I could was scream at him to shut up. Surrounding people who were passing us on the sidewalk gave us odd stares. Some gave him longer stares due to his odd attire. Some even gave me a stare that seemed to say, how are you with this man?

Small amounts of pain spread across my cheek from having to scream at him. Even though I tried to cover up the forming bruise on my cheek with make up I could have have sworn some where look at my face. I tried to not let their stares bother me. Oh he was still going to get that revenge. I'll be sure to make it swift and painful. Luckily he didn't seem to slap me too hard or it would be harder to move certain muscles. He only seemed to slap me hard enough to startle me a little. Still that was NOT alright.

"Please just shut the hell up." I repeated. Instead of walking beside him as I had been, I stood in front of him. I closed my eyes as I pinched the bridge of my nose, and tried to calm my breathing. _Just calm down, just calm down, getting angry won't help._ That was all I could think as I felt the continuing stares from others. _Why is this happening to me of all people?_ When I was somewhat able to calm down, I raised my head to look up at him. With our height difference it was a slight problem since I was a bit short. I really had to slightly lean my head back in order to look straight into his eyes.

This was the first time I realized how green his are. Without an ounce of shame I took this as my chance to take in the rest of his nose was indeed sharp and long. Never have I've seen such sharp futures before on someone. Never have I seen such black hair. Even my hand twitched a little at the thought of reaching out and running my fingers through those strands of hair. All I could do was breathe in sharply to make myself not reach out and touch his hair. A raised eyebrow snapped me out of my thoughts. _Why must you begin to think this way? You are obviously freaking the man out._ I mentally slapped myself.

"We need to get you a different set of clothes to wear before we go anywhere else."

"What is wrong with my attire?"

I groaned on the inside, _why am I still helping this bastard? _"Um, people are giving you weird looks if you haven't noticed. It's not every day they see someone dressed in odd black and green full blown leather and a cotton shirt. What you are wearing is too formal for this side of town. I'm surprised no one has pulled a gun out on us yet."

"You think this attire is formal?"

"Yes."

"It is not. It is casual." He said that as if I should have known better. The way he just said that irritated me.

"From where came from it may be considered casual but here it is not." Irritation was quickly building up inside me. _Remember, be patient and calm. Be patient and calm._

"This is casual wear and I am going to continue wearing this."

_Be patient and calm._

"Dammit, no you are not. I am going to take you to a store so you can get a change of clothes and a new outfit courtesy of me. So lets head toward a store. Don't you want to see what this city has to offer while you are here?" I tried to tell myself to be patient and calm but I was just receiving too many stares. Something I was not liking.

"I suppose I could but something tells me I am not going to enjoy this one bit."

"Thank god you. Lets go before you change your damn mind." With that being said, I turned around and began to walk toward the direction of the chain of clothing stores that are just a few more blocks away.

People filled the side walks making it a little hard to navigate. Silence drew out between the two of us. I allowed the sound of the city to be a distraction and a way to calm my nerves as I took this time to think. This small moment allowed me to think about how I could help him and what I could do in order to help. Already I knew I would have to work on being more patient with him. Something about his way of working things out and my way of working things out just did not coincide. We seemed to almost fuel each others arguments. With that being said, why is he still allowing me to help him? Why hasn't he just left in order to find someone else to help him?

Seeming to know that he could find anyone else to help him bugged me just a little. The more I thought about this the more questions just need answers that weren't available at the current time. Through patients, through willingness, just maybe I can do this. Just maybe he won't have to find someone else to help him. With these thoughts an amused smile appeared on my face. For some reason I just felt I just had to help him. For some reason I just knew I could.

As a light flashed white allowing us to walk across the intersection, I stole a quick glance. He even seemed to be deep in thought as he gracefully walked at my pace. With a raised eyebrow he turned to look at me. "What?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Was all I could say.

This was something that I was not going to turn away from.

This was something I had to do for him.

This was something I had to do for not only him but for me.


	5. Chapter 5

**(5)**

_"Progress is impossible without __**change**__, and those who cannot change their minds cannot change anything." -George Bernard Shaw_

Everything was going surprisingly well despite the stares we occasionally received. Without him trying to notice my occasional observance of him, I noticed how he would give a faint smirk whenever I saw a female gawk at him. As soon as I saw the exchange I would look back down at the clothing in front of me. Hoping he didn't catch what I saw. Sometimes he would even just ignore the stares he would receive and continue to look at clothes with an expression that seemed completely blank. Though something told me he was probably deep in thought. Of course he picked out clothes that where a little pricey and the color scheme was the same; black and bits of green.

While crying on the inside at the price for the clothes, I silently handed my credit card over to the cashier. I just had to remind myself that he didn't have anything to change into and this was another way for me to stop being so selfish.

Without even trying to hide how obvious the cashier stared at the mysterious man, she somehow managed to wish us a good day. "You do the same." I quickly replied feeling the need to get out the store. "Come on, we need to go to the book store next. First lets find a place for you to change."

It didn't take as long as I thought it would to find a place where he could change. It was a public bathroom in the alleyway. When he came out, he didn't hold the original clothes he had on just seconds ago.

"What did you with the clothes you where wearing?" I asked without trying to sound as if I was hovering over him.

"They were dealt with accordingly. These will do for now." He simply said as he straightened out the new clothes he now wore. Black pants and a green accented knitted sweater. Something at the back of my head screamed at me that what he was wearing just didn't seem to suite him. None the less, the style did compliment his body type. What scared me a little was a thought that entered my head. Wonder what he would look like without the sweater? "Must you stare at me in that way?" With that comment I snapped my eyes up to his. Only to catch an odd gleam. How long was I staring at him?

Without saying a word, I turned away from him and headed back out onto the main sidewalk. The crowd of people from earlier seemed to have died down a little. Yes it was a little busy still but it was not as crowded. That I was thankful for because the man who stood beside me, his presence seemed to fill whatever space I had left. Which I noticed it was hard to breathe at times.

A sigh left me as we walked into the bookstore. My domain. My solitude.

"Hmm." Was all I heard from him as we where greeted by workers.

"Impressive isn't?" This was the biggest book store I've ever been too and that made me want to show this beauty off despite me not knowing if he cared to read or not. As we walked around people and bookshelves I took out a piece of paper from my purse and looked at the list of books I needed to find.

"I've seen better." With a small gasp I turned around to face him stopping in the middle of a row of books.

"Where?" I asked feeling my eyes twitch a little at the possible thought that their was a bigger book store than this. Maybe I could try to trip him up. Maybe he was lying at the fact he couldn't remember anything.

Before he could reply he pinched the bridge of his nose as if he was experiencing a sharp headache. He breathed in deeply as he closed his eyes as if it was difficult to remember. "All I seem to remember that it was a library and not a bookstore." After a few moments he removed his fingers from his nose and slowly opened his eyes.

Damn. He wasn't lying then. But maybe I could test him again just to make sure? "Well you seem to remember something at least." I replied as he followed me to the fiction section of the store. When I found the section I needed I stopped to look for a particular book. "Do you remember what the library looked like?" I simply asked without looking at him.

"Not exactly. Something tells me that it was a grand library though."

"Hmm." Was all I could say in response.

He didn't say anything after that. It didn't take long for me to gather the books I needed. They seemed too be right near each other. We walked as I held the books in my arms. When I turned around the corner to leave the section we where in, mythology caught my eyes. It's been a long time since I picked up a mythology based book. My heart rate slowly picked up as I walked closer and closer. Could I flip through the tales once again without feeling anxious? Scared even? Norse mythology quickly captured my attention. Memories of my mother reading to me about the god of thunder and the god of mischief came flooding in. Memories that I tried so hard to forget. It was only Norse mythology she would ever read to me. Sometimes I tried to get her to read about other gods but she wouldn't. She insisted that we read stories based on Norse mythology. A particular title came to my mind making me wonder if they had it. Beside me, I could hear him flip through a book he had picked up.

"Could you be less annoying?" I was starting to feel agitated because I couldn't find the book I wanted so badly. This book wasn't even on that stupid list.

"No, I cannot. Do you want me to hold those books for you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow as he held a finger at the place he was at.

"Wait your asking me if you can help me?"

"Do not make me regret asking."

"Fine here." I handed him my books. "Let me put the book you have back and we can go. I can't find what I was looking for anyway."

Even though he changed clothes recently I could still sense others where staring at us. I didn't know why we where still be stared at. But whenever he swapped books with me my surprised gasp seemed to startle him almost causing him to drop the books he held. "Was that necessary?"

"You had this book the whole time?"

"The book I just handed to you?"

"Yes!" With wide eyes I ran my finger along the spine. Happiness filled me. No I was more than happy. I was almost overwhelmed from feeling ecstatic. This was the book. This book even looked like the same copy from all those years ago. If only. . . If only I could show my mom what I found.

Then I remember I couldn't tell her. Quickly my happy mode deflated. "Lets just go home." I gripped the straps to my bag and headed to the cashier to check out.

It wasn't until we got back to my apartment that neither of us had said something. With the goods we brought back with us our trip back home was silent. It wasn't until something strange happened. It almost seemed as if he wasn't aware of what he was saying.

I held the bags in one hand and the key to my apartment was just about to unlock the door.

"Fury. Fury." He seemed to repeat to himself in a very mechanical strange way. He said this in such a way that had my set on edge. Why would he be saying this? Is he remembering something? By the fourth time he repeated _Fury_ I took the chance to slowly turn around to look at him. Pressing my back to the door I dropped my things as what I saw shocked me. What the hell?


End file.
